A fantasy?
by Nelxis
Summary: Haruka doesn't really care about this class.


Haruka couldn't understand why Michiru loved this class so much. She was always going on about how great professor Meioh was at teaching and telling stories. Haruka, on the other hand, always found herself daydreaming in class. She would much rather be outside running or at home having dinner with Michiru. Yet here she was, stuck inside for the next twenty minutes.

Haruka sighed and turned her head to look at Michiru. The girl looked like she was actually interested in this dry and boring class! Haruka turned to look at professor Meioh, who was currently writing something on the board. Haruka should've been taking notes, but she could always copy Michiru's. She didn't even care about this course. The only reason she had chosen it was so that she could be with Michiru. Besides, at least professor Meioh looked better than the other professor who was even more boring, older and had really bad nails. Not that Haruka actually cared about what the professors looked like. She was here to study. But professor Meioh's legs were nice to look at.

 _No_ , Haruka thought to herself _, I need to focus._

It took less than a minute before Haruka stopped paying attention to the class. She turned back to Michiru, who was still taking notes and listening carefully.

"Hey," Haruka whispered.

"Mmh?" Michiru replied while writing on her notebook.

"Why don't we do something more interesting? I have a few ideas," Haruka suggested and put her hand on Michiru's knee. Professor Meioh may have nice legs, but nothing could ever beat the feeling of Michiru's soft thighs wrapping around Haruka's waist. Oh, how she just wanted to get home and have some fun with Michiru.

"Haruka. We're in class. You should focus," Michiru whispered and turned her attention back to professor Meioh.

"But it's so boring," Haruka complained and slid her hand down Michiru's skirt. The girl just glanced at Haruka and sighed deeply. Haruka took it as a sign to go on and glanced around to make sure nobody could see them. Professor Meioh had her back turned to them as she was writing something on the board again, and there weren't that many students in the class anyway. Half of them were almost asleep, so nobody would notice what Haruka was doing.

Haruka slipped her fingers under the hem of Michiru's skirt and leaned in closer to kiss her neck. Yes, this would be a great way to spend the rest of the class.

After the class finally ended, Haruka quickly put all of her books into her bag. She could almost feel the cool breeze against her skin. Just a moment and she would be free from this hot and dusty classroom.

"Tenoh, Kaioh, please stay here for a moment," professor Meioh said just as Haruka was about to leave. This could not be good. Michiru walked over to professor Meioh's desk and Haruka followed with her eyes looking at her shoes. It had been years since she had last gotten in trouble at school.

Professor Meioh waited until the last student had left the classroom before she turned to look at Haruka.

"So, Tenoh, could you tell me the answer to the question I asked at the end of the class?" she asked and leaned against her desk. Haruka tried to think really hard. She glanced at Michiru, who only had a challenging smile on her lips.

"Uh, I don't know," Haruka admitted.

"And why is that?" professor Meioh asked, even though she obviously knew the answer already.

"I… I wasn't paying attention," Haruka sighed. She felt like a young child who had been caught stealing a candy bar.

"Exactly. Now, I don't know if "have sex in professor Meioh's classroom" is a thing on your bucket list, but I want you to know that in my classes, I expect students to pay attention. If you do not care about this class then you are free to drop the whole course. But until then, you will keep your hands to yourself and at least pretend you are listening. You should follow miss Kaioh's example. She's been listening very carefully."

Haruka could only nod. From the corner of her eye, she saw Michiru still smiling. Of course she got all the praise while Haruka was being scolded. Michiru was just as guilty as Haruka.

"So, go on then. Do it," professor Meioh said and sat down on her chair. Haruka was very confused about what "it" was.

"Do what?"

"Cross it off your list. Have sex here so that you don't need to do it in the future. I'm sure my desk will bring you some bonus points," professor Meioh smiled. Haruka could only stare at her. Was the woman being serious? She turned to look at Michiru, whose face failed to give away her opinion on the matter.

"Uh… Here?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. Here," professor Meioh sighed, "You can start off by undressing your girlfriend. You seemed very eager to do it during the class."

Haruka looked at the desk and professor Meioh and then back to Michiru. Could she really have sex in the classroom, with her professor watching? She knew it was wrong, but somehow the thought excited her. Haruka stepped closer to Michiru and hooked her fingers under the hem of her shirt. Michiru nodded, and Haruka pulled the shirt off of her.

"You too," professor Meioh said. Haruka kept her eyes on Michiru as she unbuttoned her shirt. She had forgotten she was wearing a sports bra underneath. Right, sports. She was supposed to be running right now.

Once Haruka's shirt was on the floor with Michiru's, professor Meioh nodded at Michiru and pointed at her desk. Michiru walked over to the desk, and Haruka couldn't help but to stare at the way she was swaying her hips. It was almost like she was enjoying this a little too much. Haruka made a mental note to later ask Michiru if she had a crush on professor Meioh.

Michiru sat on the edge of the desk, and Haruka found herself walking closer. She stopped between her legs as the shorter girl wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

"So, does her underwear match?" professor Meioh whispered into Haruka's ear. Haruka hadn't even noticed that the professor had gotten up from her chair and was now standing behind Haruka. The blonde turned her head slightly and felt professor Meioh's warm breath against her cheek. Haruka swallowed hard. Michiru looked up at Haruka and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek, an invitation to go further. Haruka couldn't think straight anymore. She felt professor Meioh's hand drawing patterns on her bare back and slipping in her pants for a second before coming back up to tease her again. Haruka leaned forward and pushed Michiru down against the desk. She could think about "right" and "wrong" later. But right now, she was too aroused for that.

Haruka woke up and nearly fell down from the bed. At first she was mad that the dream had ended just when it was getting to the good part, but then her brain started to work properly. Had she really fantasized about Setsuna? No, dreams were just dreams; there was nothing to worry about. Well, nothing but the fact that she really needed coffee right now.

Haruka made her way downstairs, where Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna were already having breakfast.

"Good morning, love," Michiru smiled. Haruka just nodded, before her eyes landed on Setsuna's legs. They really looked better in real life than in her dream. No! Coffee. Now. But Haruka was frozen by the doorway, her brain going through the dream.

"Haruka, is everything okay?" Michiru asked. Haruka was pulled back to reality.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine, yes! I, uh, need to go running!" she explained quickly before leaving the kitchen. There was no way she could think clearly, not with the dream replaying over and over in her head.

"But you haven't even had breakfast!" Michiru called after her, but too late. Haruka had already run back upstairs to change her clothes. Michiru looked at Setsuna, who just shrugged. Haruka would probably get back in no time. She never went far when she was hungry.


End file.
